Blood and Snow
by DiesIrae773
Summary: An American woman working in Japan suffers an unfortunate encounter one night that leads to her life becoming irrevocably changed. How will she handle the sudden changes to her life? And what will she do about that obnoxious voice in her head?


**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is the first fanfiction I have ever written (even though I have read tons of the stuff….) I got the idea for this story one day and just couldn't get it out of my head. It will be heavy. There will be copious amount of violence, blood and eventually sexual themes/scenes. For that reason, I am giving it a rating of M. Better be safe than sorry! I will try to update fairly often. That being said, I do work full time and sometimes life stuff can get in the way of writing.

This story is set in modern time (aka 2014). This means everything is 20 years post cannon. It will follow from the ending of Yu Yu Hakusho as if the entire series happened as written, but I will tweak what happened to the characters in the past twenty or so odd years to better suit my needs…mwahaha.

Reviews are appreciated!

**Boring Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fanfiction written using the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, who were created and are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The story here is of my own invention, and is not intended to claim ownership, or otherwise gain profit from, the use of the aforementioned characters or the distribution of this work. However the original characters and plot are MY own. So please don't steal them!

* * *

><p>Miya took a long, deep breath savoring the smell of the cool autumn night. She was high up in the Japanese Alps on the western side of Honshu, and the air was clean and crisp up there. She was on a solo camping trip, having taken two extra days off of work to relax and unwind in nature. It was to be her last year in Japan before moving back to America. She had been teaching English in Japan for two years now and the stress and pain of having to say goodbye to her life there was what drove her to the mountains. The 23 year old loved hiking and camping, and had since she was little. Hiking was a way for her to escape reality. She found something soothing in the combination of sore muscles and amazing views that let her take her mind off of daily worries.<p>

"Call me crazy, but I'd take this over a night in a club any day" she muttered to herself as she lay back on her sleeping bag. As it was a clear night with no forecasted rain, she had forgone setting up her tent. She had picked this clearing in the trees specifically to enjoy the view of the stars. The night sky served as her roof, and as she lay she contemplated the tiny pinpricks of light filling the sky. 'The sky is so big, and I am so small' she thought gazing up. Absentmindedly she twirled a piece of her wavy brown hair around her finger and sighed, flipping on her stomach. 'What a rare moment of peace' she thought. 'Between work, and applying to law school, it has been too long since I got to enjoy being outside, besides it's so nice and quiet…'

With a start she sat straight up. It was too quiet. None of the normal night sounds made by insects and birds could be heard. She looked around, scanning the tree line anxiously. Only the faint gurgling of a nearby stream and the sound her breath, now becoming quicker and shallower, reached her ears. 'Snap out of it Miya' she thought. 'It must only be your imag….'

Miya never got to finish her thought, as that moment, someone or something had taken a huge chunk out of her right bicep. With a scream she threw herself from her sleep bag, clutching her arm, trying to slow the blood pouring out of the gaping grapefruit-sized bite wound. She looked frantically around trying to see the source of her injury. Nothing but an empty field greeted her tear filled eyes. Then to her horror, her sleeping bag appeared to be squished down as if something huge were stepping on it. Still not believing what was happening, Miya started scooting back in the dirt, whimpering, her legs scrabbling against the ground. She was suddenly stopped by an iron grip around her neck. She was lifted in the air, mouth gasping open and closed like a fish, by a seemingly invisible force. At that moment she felt hot breath being blown on her face. She would have gagged if she could have, but the pressure on her neck kept her from doing more than trying to suck in any air she could. A new, sharp pain suddenly blossomed on her abdomen. Unable to scream, her lungs now burning from lack of air, she looked down to see what new horror had happened to her.

She barely caught a glimpse of what looked like her guts poking out of a massive slice in her stomach before next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, her throat skin parting like butter, as she was ripped from whatever was choking her. She landed with a thump on the grass, and slid a few feet, dazed. She sucked in air greedily as she lay there, mind trying to register what was happening between all the pain and fear. A tree twenty feet to her right cracked in half. The noise brought her to her senses. She stumbled to her feet, gasping, and took off towards the trees in a half limp, half run. She pressed one arm against her abdomen in an attempt to try to keep her intestines from spilling on the ground from the massive gash.

She crashed into the undergrowth and stumbled with a cry. Picking herself back up, she once again threw herself forward in her limping run, mind hazy with pain and fear. The sound of the nearby creek was getting louder, and she directed herself towards it. All of a sudden she was flying through the air again, damp earth crumbling beneath her as she fell into the brook with a splash. Goal reached, Miya looked around frantically for a clue as to where she should hide. In the dark forest, she could barely make out the image of a moss-covered stone staircase framed by a large torii gate on the other side of the creek. Slipping on the wet rocks and her own blood, she scrambled to them.

A large splash behind her gave her a massive jolt of adrenaline. Still clutching her stomach, Miya sprinted up the stairs. Her vision was darkening by the time she reached the top. It was all she could do to stumble across the weed-covered yard of the abandoned shrine to the only building still standing. She crashed up the old wooden steps of the main shrine, and half fell, half threw herself through the rotting wood and rice paper doors. Panting in ragged gasps she lay on the tatami floor, surrounded by the pieces of the broken door. She listened intently for any sound of her pursuer. The only sound she could hear was her rapidly beating heart and the dripping of her blood onto the rotting tatami.

As her fear subsided, her pain became apparent to her in full force. Tears began to flow out of her eyes as she laid on her back gasping for breath. She felt her consciousness begin to slip as her still rapidly beating heart pumped more and more of her blood onto the floor. 'God what an awful way to die' she thought, staring at the ceiling. She was no longer able to move and was beginning to feel cold due to the blood loss. Her vision was narrowed to pinpoints, and as she stared at the ceiling resigned to her fate, she could barely make out a large and intricate painting of a coiled three-toed white dragon. 'It's like it's looking at me' Miya mused. 'Maybe he wants to eat me too…'

Miya lay there in the growing puddle of her blood, her eyes now glazed and unseeing. But as the life died in her tear filled green eyes, a new pair began to glow with a burning light. The painting of the white dragon on the ceiling blinked and stretched, burning orange eyes fixed on Miya's broken frame. The last thing coherent thing she registered before the darkness claimed her was a guttural cry of "AT LAST" before the pain and darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you enjoyed it! I know we didn't get to see the gang here... they will be coming soon, but you might have to wait a couple chapters! **


End file.
